I Swing For The Red Team
by evolems
Summary: Ranma and Akane are running a late to school one day and they meet two mystery girls? Who could they be? (YURI. SHOUJO AI, Don't like don't read.) (Ranma x A-ko and Akane x C-ko) (Rated M For Safety!)


_'Thinking'._ "Talking". ***Panda Signs*.**

Hi, hi! :3 It's my first Ranma And A-ko Crossover fic :) Hope u all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Project A-ko If I did there's would be more gay! Anyway Yay Onto the story! ^u^

* * *

Ranma was running late to school that day as Akane was running late beside him, _'Oh no,'_ He or rather at this point she was running way behind. SHe was thinking really hard then said "Akane," She said, "You run up ahead I will try and take a shortcut."

"You're shure, Ranma" Akane said in a question, _'I guess,'_ She is thinking, "Okay," She sayed. Then she ran as Ranma was behind her thinking an shortcut.

"I will run upon the houses," She finally decided. Ranma ran upon the houses and say a girl on the roofs also running up a shortcut. She was wearing the Furikan Uniform.

"Hello," Ranma called out, "Hello" The red haired girl replyed back. She was running with a short haired blonde haired girl with her dragging her.

"You going to Furikan?" Ranma asks then The red haired nodded. "Ok me too," He said.

"My name is A-ko," Red haired A-ko said and then points to the blonde girl's, "Thus is C-ko."

"Hi C-ko and A-ko I am Ranm-" She pauses. Then thinks. Ranma was gender neutral but despite only needed to say she was Ranko to her mother becase she was only worried about Nodoka knowing she wa s Ranma (her son), she still likes the name Ranko. So she improvised.

"I am Ran-ko!" She said.

"Oh hehe kind of like us hehe." Said the girl C-ko.

Suddenly they maid it though late.

"Akane!" Ran-ko yelled to Akane. "You are liate like us!" Akane is staring at A-ko and C-ko and if Ran-ko didn't know anybetter then she would think she was a lesbian 'cuz she was staring intently.

"Um... What is it hehe." Giggleing C-ko. Apparently C-ko noticed this as well.

"Oh nothing just who are you with my Fiancee..." She let it slips.

"Oops~ We aren't lesbians!" Ran-ko is flailing, "We are just engaged weren't nothing to it!"

"Why are you engaged if you're not lesbians?" A-ko was just curious "I'm just curious?"

C-ko laughed and helped onto A-ko's arms pressting her breasts into her. "We are lesbians, what is wrong with the lesbians?"

"C-ko this is an awful converstation starter" A-ko sighed "We're not in love with eachother," A-ko glareds at C-ko and C-ko's smile dropped.

 _'Should I tell them'_ Akane thinks, then says internally ' _Why not!'_ "Actually," Says Akane and she doesn't see the panicing Ran-ko, "Ranma here is a guy who turns ito a girl with the cold water,"

Akane grabs a kettle of boiling water.

"And," She pours the boiling water onto Ran-ko's dismay. "Hot water turns him back into a guy."

"What!" C-ko says! Then laughs. "So you can just fuck the guy if you want baby!"

"C-KO... THAT'S..." A-ko flails and is sweating and anxiety and bows in Ranma's face. "Oh my god... I Am so sorry for my friend here," She looks at C-ko in disgrace.

C-ko giggle "But it's true hehe"

Akane sighs... a blush onto her face. "Yes I guess. C-ko? Is true though."

Ranma and A-ko blush!

"What!" They both say then they hear the bing-dong of the school's chime. "We are late!" They both say and dashed to class.

C-ko and Akane sighed then walked in slow as they talk.

"So, you are bisexuals?" C-ko says and Akane blush and then say "Don't tell him this I never said him this but I am bisexual."

C-ko laugh again! "Okay I am lesbian, so okay."

They both laught then followed the A-ko and Ranma to class.

"Oh Wait," Akane pauses and thinks, "C-ko, which class are you even in?" C-ko giggles.

"Hehe I already checked in and it seems me and A-ko are in yours and Ran-ko's class."

"Oh."

When they got back to class they saw A-ko and Ran-ko out in the hall. "When did you changed?" Akane asked Ran-ko.

"Got splashed."

"Whatever." Akane and C-ko waleked in and got to stand outside with the water buckets like A-ko and Ran-ko because they were all late by an hour.

"Hey, Akane," Ran-ko suddenly whisperd.

"What.. What is is Ran-ko?" Akane stuttered and blushed because Ran-ko was really close to her.

"I am want to be girl?" Ran-ko blushed...

Akane saw the seriousness and yelled loud. "WHAT!"

* * *

What! Indeed! Ran-ko perma-ko! Oh no-ko. What will happened next? Stay tuned. :3 Hpefully I will be able to update weekly. xD Fine out next time. ;)


End file.
